kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Julián Leyzaola/History
Early life Childhood/Teen years Leyzaola was born on February 27, 1960 in Culiacan, a city in the Mexican state of Sinaloa. Ever since his childhood, Leyzaola developed a strong sense of justice and intended to become a police officer when he grew up. Outside of this, nothing is known of Leyzaola's early childhood. During Leyzaola's teenager years, Leyzaola developed an interest in the government. In 1980, when Leyzaola was 20, he moved to Tijuana, and 1 year later, he would join the Autonomous University of Baja California (UABC). He studied Criminology and a few months after graduating, joined the police. Working as a policeman for quite some years, Leyzaola upgraded to an Officer. Over time, Leyzaola was credited for making Tijuana a safer city. Early Adulthood In 1998, after working as a policeman for years, Leyzaola became the police chief in the state of Baja California. For years, Leyzaola worked to make the state less violent, and eventually, the state became one of the most peaceful ones in the country. Due to this, he was credited as being one of Mexico's greatest policemen. In the 2000s, Leyzaola would travel across the country during the start of the Mexican Drug War. In 2012, he would become a cop in the state of Chihuahua, where he would live in Ciudad Juarez for 3 years. Joining the Police Drug Cartels Just 48 hours after joining the Juarez police group, Leyzaola received a death threat which would be tracked down to drug cartels in the city. A few months after this, the Juarez Cartel promised to kill a policeman per day and to kill Leyzaola, both of which were never accomplished. In the same year, Leyzaola became nationwide popular after a documentary dubbed Mexico's Bravest Man ''was released. This documentary was about Leyzaola's private life and how he 'cleaned up' Tijuana and Ciudad Juarez. In 2014, major drug leader Joaquin 'El Chapo' Guzman offered Leyzaola 80,000 dollars per week if he would stop participating in operations against the Sinaloa Cartel. Leyzaola refused, starting a conflict between him and the Sinaloa Cartel. The amount of conflicts Leyzaola got in with these drug cartels made him grow a reputation across Mexico. Often dubbed as Mexico's bravest men, Leyzaola became highly trusted within the population, which would lead him to get a new job. Tijuana politics career, return to the Police, and the Mexican Civil War Retiring from his police job in 2016, Leyzaola decided to join the world of politics. He ran in the Tijuana 2016 elections as a candidate for the PRD party, although he would end up losing to PAN's Juan Manuel Gastelum 'El Patas'. Rather than running in the 2019 elections, Leyzaola would enter police-related government boards. In late 2019, Leyzaola decided to come back to the police. In 2020, when the Jonathan Egbert Files were released by The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group, he instantly distanced himself from it and quickly joined an anti-Xenomorph police group. When the Mexican civil war started in 2021, Leyzaola was initially one of the major generals in the pro-Verónica Salazar Vázquez side. Through the war, Leyzaola served as a lieutenant colonel, giving him the nickname of ''Teniente Coronel Leyzaola. Leyzaola served useful for the Mexican army under Salazar, as he was capable of granting the army many victories through the war's course. When the war ended, Leyzaola had gained an immense amount of injuries from the battles he had fought. Using stolen Xenomorph technology, Leyzaola became a cyborg. He gained robotic machinery which covered half of his face and robotic legs, along with a cybernetic arm which could release a powerful beam. This technology allowed him to be biologically immortal; making it impossible for him to die of natural cause. Return to politics State goveror With the war ending, Leyzaola decided to take a halt to his police career to avoid any further injuries. Additionally, the drug cartels getting weakened was a good reason for him to leave. Leyzaola worked in politics for a few years, and he won the state governor election of Baja California in 2024. This caused him to quickly rise into fame politically again, becoming one of the most known politicians nationwide. Presidential race and presidential term Leyzaola joined Transformemos in 2030, when his state goveror term ended. He later became one of the major opposition leaders in Mexico. The rising popularity that Leyzaola got allowed him to successfully run in the Mexican general elections, 2042, winning against Andrés Manuel López Beltrán, the son of former president Andrés Manuel López Obrador. As Leyzaola became president, he became more popular than ever, and attention was shifted to him. The opposition parties in Mexico would usually use torture allegations against him, claiming that he used torture during his time as a policeman. One of the biggest changes implemented in Leyzaola's presidency was the merging of states he considered to be weak or poor. Due to this, a large part of the population criticized the Transformemos government. 2048 elections Leyzaola ended his first term with an approval rate of 49%. Many of his critics bashed him for 'not caring about poor people' and being 'insensitive' towards the population. Populist Andrés Manuel López Beltrán would be able to use to his advantage in the Mexican general elections, 2048. Beltrán would win the elections and Leyzaola would end up only serving one term. However, in the day of Beltrán's inauguration, he was assassinated by Gustavo Díaz Ordaz (who had been taking the disguise of Jose Antonio Meade Kuribreña, a politician who had ran in the 2048 elections too, under the ego-anarchist party). This prompted Leyzaola to organize an attack into Diaz Ordaz, which would start a short course of battles often nicknamed the Second Mexican Civil War. In one of these, Leyzaola was defeated, and he would escape to Guatemala. Guatemala After the egoist take over in Mexico, Leyzaola and a group of anti-Diaz Ordaz citizens escaped to Guatemala City, where they would inhabit a large mansion one of the members was able to afford. Leyzaola would usually spend his time making plans on how to defeat Diaz Ordaz. During this time, he would be contacted by the Human Earthist Front and would become one of its main executives, representing the Mexican exile goverment. Additionally, he'd join the Avengers Initiative, becoming an S-Class Hero. Human Earthist Front Leyzaola's most notable advancement in his stay in Guatemala City was the creation of the Iron Man suit, which he would plan to use during a hypothetical war against Diaz Ordaz. Leyzaola was usually desperate towards the HEF to start a war in Mexico to regain power, although this would be turned down to avoid any conflict with the Egoist Internationale. During his time as the leader of the Mexican government in exile, Leyzaola would conduct meetings with Nicolás Maduro Jr., Narendra Modi, and other influential HEF leaders. He would quickly become one of the most famous HEF leaders as well, becoming the main leader of the HEF's North American division. World War III Category:Mexico Category:Avengers